


Kindred hearts

by DevouringGourmet



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, F/M, Gen, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevouringGourmet/pseuds/DevouringGourmet
Summary: Kirito and Ren meet in an arcade in Akihabara.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Kirito went to Akihabara to get some electronic parts for his robotics projects.

_It has been a while since I walked around alone. Especially here in Akiba._

Ever since the SAO incident, Kirito has been hanging out with his friends in VR games. In RL, he usually hangs out with Asuna and sometimes with Liz, Scilica and Sinon. His sister Suguha has kendo practice, so they hardly ever hang out IRL other than for groceries and cooking at home.

That’s why being on his own is rare. And going to Akihabara is a no-go for the girls since the main shopping trends are in Shibuya or Harajuku. The last time he has been here was probably when bought some parts for his computer. If at all possible, he wants to come to Akihabara more often since he is studying in Tokyo now. But it was difficult to do so when most of his time and money is spent elsewhere.

 _Ah well, it’s fine once in a while_. Kirito sighed inwardly.

After exiting the electronics store with his shopping, Kirito passed by an arcade where he heard a cheering crowd.

“Wow! This guy’s awesome!” “No kiddin’ He might beat the top score at this rate!”

With his attention caught, Kirito turned his head around to see what was going on. There, Kirito saw a tall man with a mop of messy black hair playing a shooting game. It reminded him of Sinon and GGO, and they both wear glasses. He may not be as accurate and sharp with his shots like Sinon, but the shots are definitely on point. Some of his shots may seem to have missed, but Kirito knows that are just stop the enemy AI for a bit while his follow up shots lands on their target.

_He is definitely good. I wonder how good will he be if he were to be VR game player?_

Not long after, the game finished. And the crowd cheered, and some clapped their hands.

_Agh! So close! Just a little bit more and he could have landed a new high score._  
_But second place is still amazing! I haven’t seen him around though._

Kirito looked at the guy and went into deep thought. _If this guy were to be in VR, he might become a charismatic player._ He then thought about Diavel and Keita, tugging his heart to sadness. Kirito shook his head and turned his way back home. But he didn’t saw the person right behind him as they bumped each other.

“Wah!” The person he collided with took a few steps back and crouched down with a hand on her nose.

“Futaba!”  
He turned his head round and saw the guy who finished the FPS game in second place walking towards the girl he bumped into.

 _Oh no! I am going to be in trouble_!  
"I’m sorry about that! Are you alright?" Kirito asked worriedly.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Then he saw the bag the girl was holding. It had the logo of the shop he went to today which sells specialised parts, and some can be delicate. Kirito pointed at the bag worriedly and asked, “Are the things inside your bag alright?”

The girl quickly looked inside the bag. “I think its fine.” Then she looked up with wide eyes at Kirito. “Judging from your response, could it be that we are comrades? You do seem to know how precious the contents of this bag.”

“Um, I went to the same shop to buy some parts for my robotics project.”  
The girl’s eyes lit up in glee. “Ren! I think I found a new friend!”

Ren smiled at Futaba and then faced towards Kirito. “My name is Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you.”

"My name is Futaba Sakura. I am a university researcher."

"My name is Kazuto Kirigaya. I am a high school student in second year.”

“A high school student buying parts from that store. Are you someone from this side?”

“What do you mean by ‘this side’?!” Kirito retorted.

“Hee-hee. So, how was your game, Ren?”

Ren gave a thumbs-up.

“You were good back there.” Kirito complimented.

“Thanks.”

“If you are alright, I would like to challenge you to a game. Will that be fine?”  
“Sure.”

They both chose a racing game while Futaba cheered Ren on. As they played, they realised that they are quite similar. They both know unconventional, tricky plays, trying to outwit each other. As the day started to end, Futaba and Ren invited Kirito to LeBlanc for some curry and coffee.

Seeing how late it was, Kirito took up their offer and send messages to his sister and friends that he will be late logging in tonight.

As they arrived at LeBlanc, Kirito realised the place was shabbier than Agil’s place, but it was not bad and has a similar, comforting atmosphere. The café owner, Soujiro Sakura friendly greeted them and introduced himself to Kirito. Kirito noticed how the boss and Futaba seem to be close, probably somehow related to each other due to their surnames.

The café has only two items on the menu: curry and coffee. Futaba eagerly placed their orders and said the curry here is the best. As they wait for their food, Futaba and Kirito talked about their projects. Soon the conversation moved to their computers.

“You made your own computer out of junk parts when you were ten?! Amazing!”

“Thanks. How about you Futaba? Have you made your own computer with any interesting parts?”

“Heh-heh. I made my own Futaba-special customs.”

Before Kirito could ask more, his nose was punched by the smell of curry spices.

“Here is your curry.” Said the Boss.

“Here it is! Ittdakimasu!” Said Futaba excitedly.

Kirito followed Futaba in suit. He took his first bite of his curry. “Delicious!”  
Kirito, Futaba and Ren moved their spoons quickly as if they were button smashing their game consoles.

“Seconds!” Said all three of them at almost the same time.

“This place’s curry really is the best!”

“Right?! Soujiro is amazing!”

“Would you like to have another cup of coffee?” Ren asked.

Kirito nodded in agreement.

“Ren! The counter is all yours!”

Ren entered the back to get an apron and moved around behind the counter in an experienced manner. Seeing how confused Kirito was, Ren explained that he has once worked here to help the boss.

“So that’s why he trusted you with the counter.”

“I was his protégé. Taught me how to make coffee like a pro.”

“Hmm. Maybe you can give me a few tips or so.”

Futaba grinned. “Looking cool, Ren!”

Soon, it was getting late. Kirito had to get back as it takes about an hour by train to get back home to Kawagoe. He exchanged contacts with Futaba and Ren so that they can talk more about their shared interests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for this chapter that I need to take my time to write this. No pun intended.

About a month after the chance encounter with Ren and Futaba, Kirito has been exchanging messages with Futaba mostly about games and programming. They decided to meet up so that they can discuss more about hardware tinkering and have curry for lunch at Ren’s apartment. Kirito is so excited about the meet up, he has been constantly deep in thought throughout the day.

“Kirito-kun, you have been acting strange lately.” Said Asuna, pushing Kirito out from his deep thoughts.

“Have I?”

“Is it… a girl?”

Asuna’s voice send a chill to Kirito’s spine. “No. I mean, yes. No, wait, it’s a girl but”

“Kir-ito-Kun. Take. Your. Time.” Asuna said in a slow, menacing tone, causing Kirito to spill everything, starting from explaining how he met Futaba and Ren.

“So, to sum it up, you have been happy to meet people who have the same interests as you and you have been planning to meet up at Tokyo to talk more.”

“Y-yes.”

_Now that I think about it. I’m impressed how I managed to speak out to Ren and ask him if could play against him after I bumped into Futaba. Maybe its because he has that aura around him? His charisma?_

“I am coming with you.” Asuna muttered.

“Huh? But…” “No buts!”

Kirito sighed in resignation.

* * *

* * *

On the day

To the surprise of Asuna, she realised that they were going to Ren’s apartment with the girl Kirito has newly acquainted with. Asuna felt complicated about this, it would be the first time Asuna has visited a guy’s place other than Kirito’s. Plus, she found out that they have been invited for lunch at Ren’s place as well. Asuna felt bad but was determined to see this through.

When they arrived, Ren welcomed them to his place at the door. Asuna introduced herself as his girlfriend. Then, she heard a panicked, high-pitched shout from the back. “Kazuto, you are a normie!?”

“Calm down.” Said Ren. Hearing that, Futaba took a deep breath and introduced herself to Asuna. “Wow, you got yourself a pretty girl for a girlfriend, Kazuto. Never saw that coming. Do you have some special <skill>?”

“No, I don’t! We just met each other in-game!”

“You romanced her in a game!? Whoa! You’ve got a <unique skill>!”

Asuna and Kirito went stiff at that comment. Never have they thought that they would hear that phrase used in a situation like this.

“More importantly…” Futaba pulled Kazuto to the table with her laptop and began talking up a storm about her project, leaving Asuna agape at Futaba’s pacing. _She sure has a unique personality._

Asuna helped herself to look around the apartment and sat down next to Kirito. Then, she heard a soft sound of someone putting a cup on the table. Asuna turned around to see Ren with a tray of coffee cups. “Here.” Ren whispered.

“Thank you.” _He’s so quiet!_

Asuna quickly sipped her coffee, which to her surprise, was good. Possibly as good as Agil’s or maybe even better. She turned her head and stared at Ren, wondering ‘who is this guy?’. As far as she can tell, he shouldn’t be older than Agil yet he can make such a good cup of coffee. (Kirito didn’t tell her about Ren’s experience) Plus, she has been wondering about the relationship between Ren and Futaba during their way here. From what Kirito has told her, they are close. But judging from Futaba’s reaction about their relationship, Ren and Futaba’s relationship became a bit more mysterious.

Feeling Asuna’s stare, Ren turned his gaze to Asuna. “How was the coffee?”

“Err… Yeah! The coffee is amazing! It tasted like it was from a café!”

“Thanks.”

“How did you know how to make such a good cup of coffee?”

Thus, Asuna and Ren discussed about their understanding on makings of a good cup of coffee. Ren told her how he was taught to make coffee in response to the customer’s mood, to which Asuna had a similar connection to when she learnt to make tea back in Kyoto. Ren told her that he had a friend who also had made that connection, and they have researched a bit with what tea and coffee would go well during different times of the day, different moods and pair well with food. Whilst both groups were enjoying their discussions, the doorbell rang.

“Who is it at this time of day?” Futaba asked in annoyance. Voluntarily, Ren got up to open the door and a loud voice thundered from a distance.

“Sup’, Ren! We are crashing in for some fun! Heard that you are hanging out with Futaba today, so we decided to join in!”

After a few moments of bickering at the doorway, the loud person came barging into the living room. “Oh, come on! I’m sure we can work things… out…” He froze the moment he saw Asuna, Kirito and Futaba at the table.

“Sigh. That’s why I told you we should check before coming in.”

“For real…”

Then, a skinny man whose eyes are locked on to Asuna, walked towards her with an outstretched arm.

“Such a beautiful young lady. Please come to my place when you have the time.” His gesture reminded her of the creeps back in SAO and Sugo, causing her to stun in fear.

“Don’t touch my girlfriend!” Kirito shouted with his voice ringing across the room as he swiftly put himself in front of Asuna to shield her.

For a moment, everything was quiet until Yusuke spoke up.

“You two are in a relationship?”

“Yeah.” Kirito blushed and was getting confused with Yusuke’s mannerisms as he took a step closer and studies his face hard. He couldn’t understand what he was doing.

“You have a pretty face as well. A rare beauty like yours is hard to come across. To think that I can find two perfectly beautiful people who are bound by love, I am such a fortunate man. Please come to my place together with her.” He smiled.

“Huh!?” Now Asuna and Kirito were even more confused.

“Sorry about that. He means he wants you two to come to his art studio so that he can paint the two of you.” Said the petit girl with auburn hair.

“Paint?”

“Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. My goal is to capture beauty into my canvas, to follow the footsteps of great artists and create my own masterpieces!” Said the man with a dramatic pose.

“Ignore him, please. It’s his thing.” Said Futaba

“Oh, right! Since you two are in a relationship, can I ask that you two let me paint both of you…”*

“STOP!!!” Everyone shouted except for Kirito and Asuna.

“Wha-?!”

“Yusuke-kun, ask any further and you are not going to have lunch.”

Instantly, Yusuke shut his mouth up and reluctantly swallowed his request.

“Its best that you two don’t ask any further. There are some things that are better left unknown.” Futaba whispered.

Kirito and Asuna quietly nodded in agreement. They were then introduced to Ryuji and Haru. The three visitors are Futaba and Ren’s friends from high school. Ryuji originally wanted to give Ren and Futaba a friendly surprise and hang out for the day. He never thought that Ren would have guests outside of the friends he knew of today since Ren usually invite his close friends and apologised for his actions. Considering how they all wanted to enjoy their day together, everyone forgave Ryuji. But because there isn’t enough food for lunch, Haru tasked Ryuji in all fairness to go to the convenience store to buy food for the three of them: cup ramen for the boys and sandwiches for Haru.

Lunch was like a field trip event where everyone on the table was being rowdy. Seeing Kirito scarfing down his food was one thing, having Futaba along with two boys joining Kirito’s pace was a new sight for Asuna. In hindsight, Kirito is the only guy she usually eats with and eats with such gusto.

After lunch, Futaba and Ryuji brought out some video games to play. Obviously, Kirito happily joined in, being the adorable dork he is. It was a nice change of scenery to see a new side to him though. Perhaps this what normality should be if Kirito’s life were to be different with friends and without going through the SAO incident. Even so, Asuna wished that she can be at her lover’s side forever and that Kirito can enjoy more moments like this together with her.

“Asuna, you sure are deeply in love with Kirito. Your eyes have practically glued to him.” Breaking off her trance, Asuna turned her head round and saw Haru sitting next to her. “Was I looking at him that much?” “Yes, you are!” Haru giggled. The two ladies soon got to know more about each other. They both faintly recognised each other from the high society parties they have participated and had a lot to talk about since they were so similar. Furthermore, Haru’s company on food services has allowed Asuna to have a lot of discussions about her work. Turns out, she was the friend Ren was talking about. So, Asuna had tons to ask Haru about with Ren joining in from time to time.

The gamers soon decided to take a small break and have some snacks. Out of curiosity, Kirito asked Haru a question.

“By the way, do you play video games Haru?”

“There is one that I am quite into at the moment at the moment. It’s called Silent Tokyo.”

“Really?” Kirito asked in puzzled tone.

“What is it about?” Asked Asuna.

“It’s set on the future when Tokyo became a ghost city of the past. The game is a fantasy survival game where players would encounter and battle vengeful or regretful ghosts known as wraiths while trying to get out of the city. I borrowed the game from Futaba and it was a thrill to play!”

Asuna shuddered.

“So, how far have you gotten Haru?” Asked Futaba excitedly.

“Well, I have just finished the haunted shrine chapter. I’m impressed with the kimono ghosts’ designs. The torn and ragged kimono designs based on modern fashion, combined with the ghoulish, mummified faces, the concept was simply wonderful.” Smiled Haru with glee. “There’s even cursed dolls and statues that I can destroy with an axe! I just can’t get enough of their visual and sound effects when I destroy them!”

Unable to take it anymore, Asuna screamed and instinctively hugged Kirito as tightly as she can.

“Geez, your scream sounded just like our friend. She doesn’t like ghosts either.” Ryuji pointed out.

Without anybody noticing, Yusuke swiftly took out his sketchbook and started sketching the couple. “Hold still and keep your pose!”

It took a while for Asuna to register the situation as she took a double take in looking at what Yusuke is doing and at the position she is in. Asuna let out an “Eep!” and quickly undo her actions, keeping a distance from Kirito as they cool down from the rising heat. Unfortunately for the couple, the short moment was enough for Yusuke to do a rough sketch.

Everyone else in the room had a grin on their faces, appreciating the heart-warming scene that they witnessed.

“Now Ren-kun, could you please be so kind to get us all some coffee? I think we all would like to have one right now.” Haru asked softly as she put her hands together.

As the sky begins to change into a wide range of warm colours, Kirito and Asuna left the building and thanked Ren and his gang for their hospitality. She is glad that the sky is red enough to hide her blush when she about what happened before leaving:

“Asuna, if you want, I can send you a recording of this.”

Futaba quickly lend Asuna her headphones and played a clean cut version of Kirito saying, “Don’t touch my girlfriend!”. At first, Asuna panicked but she quickly said yes. Futaba promptly sent the recording to Asuna’s phone. With all her heart, Asuna hopes that no one except Yui will ever discover this.

Asuna smiled as she looked back at what happened today. At first, she was feeling cautious about the new girl Kirito has aquatinted with. But seeing how Futaba was when she was around Kirito and her friends, she was just a bit like Yuuki who has a similar shared interest with games in addition to technology, allowing Kirito to have a plethora of discussion topics with her like Yuuki back then. Now that she thinks about it, there is a lot of similarities Futaba has in common with Yuuki. Both of them just seem to be fun-loving and enjoy what they do.

Moreover, she has got two new friends today who can help expand her repertoire and learn more about making good tea and coffee. She is excited to experiment and try out some new techniques and use them for Kirito.

“Hey, Asuna. Thanks for coming with me today. I had a lot of fun.”

“I had a lot of fun, too.”

“So, I was wondering… should we make plans for a date later next week? IRL, of course.”

“Oh? Is it to make it up for me?” Asks Asuna playfully.

Kirito averts his gaze from Asuna. “To sum it up, yes.”

Asuna giggled. “Then I better look forward to it!”

**Omake**

*For those who are not familiar with Persona 5, what Yusuke was about to say was that he wants to paint Kirito and Asuna nude. Here is an idea I originally had, but just couldn't think of a way to follow through. WARRNING: Contains nudity.

“Please let me draw you two NUDE!”

“!!!!!!!!!!!!” Asuna and Kirito were shocked by Yusuke’s blunt request.

“Dude, what you are asking from two teenagers is too much! Stop it!” Ryuji shouted.

“Then please, at least let me paint the young man like the Danish Girl! A man with such beauty is hard to come across!”

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am out of ideas for now. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Due to work and the current challenges in life, I may not update this anytime soon or reply to any of your comments. Please do leave your thoughts and tell me what you think.


End file.
